Tak and The Power of Juju Series Story Guide
by Cateye007
Summary: THIS IS BEING REVISED. THE ORIGINAL DESCRIPTION WILL BE BACK ONCE IT IS FINALLY FINISHED.


Hey there everybody! Whoever is reading this, I'm sure that either you want to check this out since you need some extra info on the stories I'm writing, or you want to study up before you read them. So, how are we to do this? Well, first thing's first, have a look at the plots of each game, if you don't know them.

Each plot may be slightly altered for the stories, due to my large amount of OCs.

-WARNING!-

-MAJOR Spoilers in this section! Skip over if you want no spoilers for any games, since the first three stories I'll write shall be based off the games, Tak and the Power of Juju, Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams, and Tak and the Great Juju Challenge.-

Tak and The Power of Juju – Plot found on .

An ancient prophecy foretells that the Moon Juju, the kind protector of the Pupanunu people, would be weakened by the evil T'laloc, an embittered Pupanunu shaman, so he could turn the Pupanunu people into sheep as revenge for not being made high shaman in favor of another shaman, Jibolba. The prophecy also mentions a great and mighty warrior who would restore the Moon Juju, defeat T'laloc, and bring peace to the Pupanunu people.

Having escaped T'laloc's spell, Jibolba believes his apprentice Lok to be the warrior of the prophecy and prepares to send him off; however, it appears that Lok has been turned into a sheep. Jibolba sends his younger apprentice, Tak, to find magical plants and change him back, though it turns out not to be Lok. Jibolba tells Tak to obtain the Spirit Rattle, which allows the wielder to communicate with powerful Juju spirits to assist him, while he finds Lok.

Tak returns with the Rattle to find that Lok has been trampled to death by a herd of sheep. Jibolba has Tak collect 100 magic Yorbels and Lok's spirit from the spirit world, allowing him to successfully resurrect Lok. An unfortunate side-effect of the resurrection, however, is a severe case of diarrhea. Tak obtains the Moon Stones instead while Lok recovers, restoring the Moon Juju to full strength.

The Moon Juju reveals that the warrior of the prophecy is not Lok, but Tak, as he has already fulfilled almost everything the prophecy predicted. Using his arsenal of Juju spells, Tak defeats T'laloc and turns him into a sheep, finally fulfilling the prophecy.

Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams – Plot written by me.

It has been a few years since Tak had saved the Pupanunu tribe from T'laloc, and said evil shaman is off somewhere where he can cause no harm to others…or so it seems. For a long time, Tak had been taking some serious power naps…and I mean SERIOUS naps. 16-day ones to be exact.

After hearing from a mysterious "Dream Juju" that a princess is in danger in the dream world, Tak sets off on his jourey. Using rifts to transport in and out of the dream world, Tak and Jibolba travel in the real world, to reach Jibolba's Brother, J.B. (No, seriously. That stands for "Jibolba's Brother"), and in the dream world, to defeat the Dream Guardian and save the Princess.

With the help of many-a-juju, water, foot, and sometimes catapult travel, Tak and Jibolba finally reach J.B.'s house, free him from Power-Parasites, and then Tak enters a sleep chamber to rescue the Princess that was mentioned before. But there was something a little strange mentioned before. J.B. (Newly dubbed Dave) said that he had never heard of a princess…or a dream juju.

After being transported into the dream world for a 5th time, Tak finally faces, and defeats the Dream Guardian, rescues the princess, and restores peace to the dre—no wait…something's amiss here…why does the voice of that princess sound surprisingly fake? Oh no! The princess turns out to be the voodoo duo from the first game, Pins and Needles! And the dream juju really is…T'laloc! How surprisingly…predictable. And he's still a sheep!

After a vicious tug-of-war, the Staff of Dreams, once wielded by the Dream Guardian is split in half, and after exiting the dream world, Tak has to chase after Pins and Needles, find the pieces of the rift leading to T'laloc's domain, and defeat him before he can open the Nightmare Realm and let it flood the real world.

After all is said and done, T'laloc (who is somehow human again) makes one final stand by imprisoning and slowly killing Tak's three companions, Jibolba, Lok, and Dead Juju, but through the power of teamwork, Tak and co. able to finally defeat him, and he finally gives up. Tak then wakes up once again, and Jibolba says that Tak's been sleeping for almost sixteen days! Turns out this was all in Tak's head…or was it?

Tak and The Great Juju Challenge - Plot written by me.

Much has changed since the Nightmares of monsters and evil sheep. Recently, everybody has been getting ready for a big event! One that only happens once every 60 years…The Great Juju Challenge!

Tak and Lok chase after a phoenix to obtain its feather to be qualified for the challenge, but are beaten by a rival tribe, The Black Mist. They still manage to get a feather, and rush off into the Juju realm. It turns out that there's a reason that the tribes compete. It's because they need to win the favor of the Moon Juju to protect their villiage.

After many challenges and races against the clock, the Black Mist seem to escape losing by a nose. After two losses, Tak and Lok overhear The Black Mist conversing with a very shady (No pun intended) character. Suddenly, the Black Mist begin winning nearly every single time! It's up to Tak and Lok to win, and not let the Black Mist win the Moon Juju's favor, and use her to destroy the Pupanunu Villiage!

Something seems amiss about the smaller member of the Black Mist, Crug. He's been bossing around the older member, Bartog, and what's with the creepy French accent? It turns out that the fact why the Black Mist was winning was because they had a Juju helping them, taking Crug's form! Travis, the Dark Juju, (who is also madly in love with the Moon Juju) had been helping out the Black Mist to earn the Moon Juju's favor. But Tak and Lok outsmart the Black Mist once again, and win the Great Juju Challenge! But wait a minute…what happened to Crug?

It turns out that Crug had been kicked out of the Black Mist's team, for being the "weakest link". He is found tied up in the Gates of Nocturne. Extremely gratuitous towards Tak and Lok for saving him, he tell them to try and find the Ultimate Hammer, once wielded by Handy Juju. After going to Caster's Hill, and finding out that the hammer had disappeared, Crug runs off to the Ambush Grove, and fights an invisible creature, created by Travis, called SevenHeads. He obtains the ultimate Hammer, which he then gives to Lok! After all is said and done, and the Pupanunu finally beat the Black Mist, Tak and Lok revel in their success, and hope that there will be peace for a long time afterwards.

-FOURTH STORY POSSIBLE!-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Now, there are also many OCs I've made over the course of making these stories, so I've made up a guide for them as well! Each one has a specific game/story they appear in. There may also be some I decide to scrap, so don't be surprised if you read this and find that a character you read about on here isn't in the story I said they would be in. Remember, this is updated whenever it has to be, so remember to keep checking! Also, I am only listing very important-to-the-story OCs at this time.

OC#1:

Name: Kat (no, really…if you figured it out already…IT WAS COMPLETELY UNINTENTIONAL. I SWEAR)

Age: Appears to be 16

Gender: Female

Tribe: Pupanunu

Class: Juju (Sun Juju)

Abilities/quirks: Can control Fire, Heat and sunlight via her power source, shaped like a PS2 controller. She also, for a short time, has a box shaped like a television that she floats around in. She decides to ditch it by the second story.

OC#2

Name: Miz (pronounced MEEZ)

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Tribe: Pupanunu

Class: Human

Abilities/quirks: Can glide for long distances (after double jumping) and generate heat or chill depending on her mood.

OC#3

Name: Zorla

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Tribe: Black Mist

Class: Human (at least as human as they get)

Abilities/quirks: Mind control and illusion. Is able to trick people very easily.

OC#4

Name: Nyo

Age: Appears to be 18

Gender: Male

Tribe: Okay, well, he kinda drifts.

Class: Juju (Originally planned Dark Juju before I knew about Travis, no specific determination yet)

Abilities/quirks: Mind control (much more powerful than Zorla) invisibility, and can clone himself. Very powerful dark energy as his weapon. Can be a bit of a softie, despite being evil.

OC#5

Name: BladeFlight

Age: Who the hell knows what their ages are?

Gender: Female

Tribe: Grammazon

Class: Human

Abilities/quirks: Extreme agility, but not too much strength, unlike the other two. Is actually somewhat younger than StoneCrusher and ThunderFist.

OC#6

Name: Jam

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Tribe: Jibbajabba

Class: Human

Abilities/quirks: Is somewhat the "music" portion of the 3 Jibbajabbas in the Great Juju Challenge.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Stories behind each character listed will be posted here. Some spoilers may be posted here, so if you don't want to read them, stop now!

Kat – Called forth in the first story to protect Tak, she is seen as Tak's Guardian, along with Flora. She is very well acquainted with the other Juju, and knows exactly what to say to them. But none of them had remembered her over the length of 5 generations (1 generation = 60 yrs in Tak's world, 1 year in Kat's world). Basically, the equivalent of death to a Juju is a five generation slumber. She had been 'killed' by Travis a looooong time before the first story, and is out for REVENGE. She also gets flung out of the little tv she floats around in, so she has to also find parts to repair her tv along with helping Tak and Flora find the Moonstones. In the second story, she tries to enter the Dream World to help Tak, but since Juju are not to enter the Dream world, she is weakened greatly. She practically splits herself in half, creating Miz and Zorla, to help Tak along his way, since she can't. She is found by T'laloc, Pins and Needles, who sap away the rest of her power and imprison her within a crystal, locked away deep in the dream fortress. After being freed she is to be tak's guardian once again, and now, she needs to watch over him, and his friends Lok, and Miz as they make their way through the great Juju Challenge.

Miz – Created by Kat, and introduced in the second story, helping Tak and Jibolba on their quest through both the real and the dream world. Technically, both her and Zorla are demigod-like, so she has none of her abilities while in the dream world. She starts to develop a bit of a crush on Tak during the third story, which he never realizes for a while. She is the third member of the Pupanunu representatives (yes, in my rendition of the third game, there are three members in each tribe group), and the first one to realize something is up.

Zorla – Created by Kat, and introduced in the third story, she is the third member of the Black mist representatives. You can tell that both Bartog and Crug have the hots for her. (XD) She hates the fact that they have to cheat, but decides to stay all the same. After Travis reveals his true form, she decides to ditch the team, to avoid getting in some serious trouble. Her and Miz are one in the same, so if one dies, the other dies too. They feel eachothers pain, share emotions, well, just extreme empathy.

Nyo – Best friend of Kat, but had a part in 'killing' her. Introduced in the first story to try and stop Tak, Kat and Flora from finding the Moonstones. Always associates himself with darkness and night. He favors Travis, so he is normally talked about by the Black Mist during the third story.

BladeFlight – The third, and nicest member of the Grammazon Representatives in the third story. Even though she is the nicest, she nearly hits Fauna across the face after her and the other two are disqualified.

Jam – The third member of the Jibbajabba representatives in the third story. He has a good usage of body language, and the others can understand most of what Jib and Jab saying through Jam, even though he is, for some odd reason, missing, during the time they have off from the challenge.

Ages of Most Characters through stories

#1

Tak: 12

Lok: 17

Jibolba: 97

T'laloc: 83

#2

Tak: 14

Lok: 19

Jibolba: 99

T'laloc: 85

Miz: 13

#3

Tak: 16

Lok: 21

Jibolba: 101 (HOLY CRAP HE'S OLD)

T'laloc: 87

Miz: 15

Zorla: 19

Bartog: 22

Crug: 15

Possible #4

Tak: 19

Lok: 24

Jibolba: 104

T'laloc: 90

Miz: 18

Zorla: 22

Bartog: 25

Crug: 20

Remember, check back for updates if they come!


End file.
